It is well known that a golfer often wishes to have a golf tee handy for use. Many golfers keep a golf tee in their shoe. Others keep a spare tee in one of various other places on their person. Some golfers even keep a spare tee tucked behind an ear, or in their belt or even in their hair. In recognition of this need, patents have been granted in the past addressing this need. An example of prior art is found in the disclosure in U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,609, which provides a golf tee storage device on the portion of the glove that, in use and while being worn, overlays the back of the hand of the golfer. This prior art golf tee holding means is attached to that portion of the golf glove which overlays the back of the golfer's hand; however, the tee extends laterally across the back of the hand of a wearer. When playing golf, during the actual swing of the club, in particular, a wide range of actual movement takes place of the golfer's hand and about the golfer's wrist; and the device of that prior art patent is apt to cause the stored tee to interfere with the golfer's movements while actually playing golf as well as while not actually gripping and swinging the a golf club or putter.
This invention overcomes the foregoing problem of interference of a stored golf tee and a golfer's hand movements, whether real or perceived, yet accommodates convenient storage and transport of a spare tee which is at all times conveniently at hand for use whenever desired.